Gamma
Gamma is a fan character created by user Neizov. It is an alien creature who was abandoned at Earth by an UFO with the purpose of bringing upon death and destruction. Appearance It is a golden colored being with black stripes all over its body except for its head. His ears are similar to those of a dragon and are more clear than the "teeth" covering his head and back. It also has sharp teeth, two nostrils instead of a normal nose and fish-like whiskers, three feathers on each side of its head and two darker ones on the back of his head. Its tail has a sharp stinger with two saw-like protusions made of bone on each side. Its fingers possess sharp claws. Behaviour It lives in a cave on a forest near Happy Tree Town; this cave is connected to the sewage system. When it leaves the cave it will stalk on its prey, which are usually campers and hunters. It will then kill them in a violent and gruesome way. It prefers to torture its victims before killing and devouring them, but it will sometimes just leave its prey to die instead of eating them and will return to its cave. Which implies that sometimes it kill purely for pleasure. It will sometimes go into town navigating through the sewers to wreak havoc and death. Powers and abilities Pros: * Camouflage: '''It will render itself invisible to hunt prey easily. * '''Poison: '''Its fangs possess a strong poison which can spit at great distances and corrodes the flesh of its victims. * '''Stinger: '''It will use it to maim and mutilate its victims. * '''Fall resistance: It can withstand damage by falling from great heights do to it coming from a planet with greater gravity pull. * Claws and fangs: '''It uses them to hunt and eat prey. '''Cons: * 'Lack of technological knowledge: '''It lacks the ability to use weapons such as guns, knives or any other tools due to its extraterrestrial origins. * '''Lack of intelligence: '''It aint as smart as other Happy Tree Friends. Relationships Everyone is nothing but simple preys and victims which must be devoured, or tortured just for pleasure. It has brought the attention of characters such as Personajes como Gefän or Caliber, who plan on using it as a weapon for War. Gallery Gamma Drawing Request.png| Gamma made by Grimtotem14. Gamma.png| Gamma old desing. Trivia * This character was made as part of a deal the creator made with La-cocotua. * It was going to be hermaphrodite, but it is genderless. * It laughs and squeaks like a maniac when killing its sus victims. * Its blood is purple. * Its eyes are different than those of other characters. * It is based on the xenomorph from the ''Alien series. * Its survival rate is 40% and its deaths involve knives and sharp objects. Translation made by DetoxCyanide. Category:Evil Characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:No Gender Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Neizov characters